


First Words

by icyfalls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-First Words, Soulmates, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyfalls/pseuds/icyfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small"></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">just a few words could lead to something that would last a lifetime </span></p><p>  <span class="small"></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Soulmate!AU where the first words your soulmate says to you is inked onto your wrist**

 

The train was rather empty as she stepped in, her shoes clicking softly against the floor as she walked to a vacant seat. A soft sigh left her rosette lips as she smiled to herself. Even though she had to wake up almost an hour earlier than usual to avoid the rush hour crowd, it was worth it if she could avoid squeezing into the train with a ton of other people like a pack of sardines. Leaning back into the seat, she plugged in her headphones, bobbing her head slightly to the rhythm of the song playing from her phone. A couple of stations had passed, and no one else had come in, which was expected, since the sun hadn’t even fully risen yet.

  
  
When the train stopped at the next station, [Name] saw someone in black sport shoes walk past her. Looking up, she was shocked to see the “prince” of her school sitting down on the opposite side. He was dressed in his volleyball attire and she guessed that he probably had morning practice before class started.

 

Oikawa turned to her when he noticed her gaze. Seeing that she, too, was from Aoba Josai, he gave her a friendly smile and waved. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down to her phone, redness creeping up to her face. She internally cursed herself for being so rude, but peeking up at him, she didn’t dare to speak up or apologize.

 

After all, this guy had a ton of girls after him.

 

One less person flocking to him probably wouldn’t even matter at all. From what she knew, Oikawa hadn’t found his soulmate yet.

  
  
_'I wonder what his soulmate is like,'_ [Name] thought. ' _She must be really pretty to get paired up with Oikawa-senpai.'_

  
  
She pulled down the sleeve of her school uniform a little, just enough to show the words on her wrist. Rather than wondering what someone else’s soulmate was like, she’d rather find out who was the person she would be fated to love.

  
  
**_It’s you… I can’t believe it’s actually you…_**

  
  
Her lips curved upwards at the sight of those words inked elegantly in a cursive manner. Those were the first words her soulmate would say to her.

  
  
Recently, another friend of hers had found their soulmate, and seeing all the couples together made her feel a tad jealous. What if she never found him? There have been plenty of people who lived their lives without ever meeting their one true love even though fate’s supposed to bring them together. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the upsetting thoughts out of her mind. She glanced up at Oikawa and almost giggled at the adorable sight of him.

  
  
As he slouched in the seat, he had his legs stretched out in front of him. His volleyball jacket, zipped all the way up, partially covered the lower part of his face, but couldn’t hide the way his face scrunched up in concentration as he played a game on his phone.

  
  
Oikawa must have missed the sound of the intercom announcing the station for their school, because when the train stopped, he seemed surprised. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he bent down to pick up a shoe bag from the floor beside him and stood up to exit the train, all in record time. [Name] was just about to stand up and leave the train when she noticed a phone on the seat where Oikawa just left. Picking it up, she pressed a button and the screen lit up, with the screensaver being none other than a selfie of Oikawa himself. Confirming that it belonged to him, [Name] rolled her eyes, stepping out of the train with the phone in hand. Her eyes scanned through the thin crowd as she walked, looking for the volleyball player to return his phone. Spying a head of chocolate brown hair, she picked up her pace to a sprint to catch up to him.

  
  
**_“Excuse me, you dropped your phone!”_**

  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Oikawa glanced down at his wrist, before turning around to face her, a multitude of emotions written upon his visage. His body was stiff as he stood there, watching as [Name] came up to him.

  
  
“You dropped your phone, Oikawa-senpai,” she repeated, slightly breathless as she held out the device to him.

  
  
When he didn’t take the phone from her, she glanced up at his face and was slightly taken aback to see the growing smile on his face and the disbelief and wonder in his eyes.

  
  
**“It’s you,”** he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug; his sudden actions making her drop the phone. **“I can’t believe it’s actually you…”**

  
  
The words that left his lips made her gasp.

  
  
She finally found him.

  
  
Hesitantly, her fingers reached up to touch his back. “O-Oikawa-senpai?”

  
  
"Tooru," he muttered, holding her closer to his chest. "Call me Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and/or fav if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading and have a lovely day ♥


End file.
